


Drunken Lullaby

by cirrcie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :3, BillDip, Dipper is such a lightweight and a happy drunk, I had a lot of fun writing this lmao, M/M, cipherpines, it's hilarious, this is on tumblr as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirrcie/pseuds/cirrcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sings a song while under the influence of alcohol, and Bill won't let him forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested I wrote this, haha. She was the one that came up with the lyrics of the song Dipper sang, so creds to her!~ ^W^  
> Also, I managed to keep it short this time. xD Yes, this was meant to be drabble. Hope y'all like it!

"Just one more, pleaseee~" Dipper moaned at Bill, the brunette having slumped onto the demon's lap while drunk. Bill looked down at Dipper's face, which was red as a cherry, with an unimpressed face. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the young adult.

"Pine Tree, even I, a demon, am responsible enough to know that you should not have any more. I suppose you should know better than that as well," the demon tutted at Dipper, who only grinned foolishly in response and tapped his finger lightly on Bill's nose.

"Boop," Dipper giggled like a child when he touched the demon's nose. Said demon only stared down at the brunette with a serious expression. Bill should’ve known that Dipper was a total light weight. The young adult had just only downed a glass of margarita before beginning to hiccup and giggle at nearly everything, even the faint hoot of the owls outside.

While Bill was regretting his decision in letting the Dipper try some alcohol, said brunette had puckered his lips and started making smooching noises at Bill. The blond rolled his eyes and stood up, carrying his intoxicated Pine Tree bridal-style.

Bill gave an exasperated sigh as he started walking across the living room of the Shack, "Kid, we're getting you to bed,"

Dipper, unlike his usual defiant self, absentmindedly agreed and didn't even object to being carried. He giggled some more before reaching up with his hands to caress his partner's face tenderly, earning some annoyed mumbles from the other.

The brunette whispered to Bill in a husky voice before winking flirtatiously, "Are we gonna have some _fun_?"

"Not while you're so agreeable," The blond proceeded to start up the stairs, the ring of his footsteps combined with Dipper's juvenile giggling echoing throughout the empty Shack. As he treaded up the stairs, Dipper started singing obnoxiously loudly in a creepy tune. As an effect of spending several years dating a demon, the “melody” sounded more like a possessed chant, its purpose to summon the devils from the depths of hell. To anyone else, the tune was enough to send a chill through one’s bones. But obviously, the resonant song intrigued Bill, and as the demon listened closer, he realized that the only lines were, "You are so vulnerably haunting," and, "Your eeriness is terrifyingly irresistible,"

Bill wouldn't lie, he quite enjoyed the disturbing tune of the song, and liked it even more when he knew for certain that this song was about him. Dipper repeated the tune and lyrics again and again as Bill walked up the stairs until they were embedded into the demon's mind.

"Your eeriness is terrifyingly irresistibleee~" Dipper sang with drunken passion, his voice wobbly and loud. With one final unstable note, the brunette closed his eyes abruptly and passed out. Bill chuckled as he pushed open the old, wooden door to the Shack's attic and lightly tossed Dipper down onto their bed.

"Sweet dreams, opera singer," Bill sung in his own unnerving tune, pulling the thick blue blanket over Dipper and patting the brunette's fluffy hair.

* * *

 

Dipper awoke with a groggy feeling in his head, and rubbed away the drunkenness from his eyes with the heels of his hands. His mind was foggy and he struggled to recall what exactly had happened last night. Even though he couldn’t, he definitely knew there was some alcohol involved. Sitting up, Dipper looked to his left and was abruptly greeted by a cheerful face smiling wide at him, startling the young man out of his wits.

“Morning, opera singer!” Bill greeted cheerfully, relishing in the surprised cry that Dipper gave, “Got any more songs for me?”

Dipper stared back at Bill with a confused expression on his face. Still shocked from the excitable greeting, the brunette hesitated a while before asking.

“A.. song?”

“Sure, kid! The one you were singing last night!” Bill replied a little too gleefully, moving closer to Dipper to whisper into his ear with a chuckle, “You said my eeriness was terrifyingly irresistible,”

Dipper racked his brain for a memory of what happened the night before. He still couldn’t call up anything until Bill repeated the melody with the same lyrics. The brunette quickly hid his tomato-red face behind his hands, already remembering the song he sang last night.

“Ugh, Bill!” Dipper exclaimed, cringing at the teasing streak in the demon’s voice.

“Aw Pine Tree, don’t be shy!” Bill cooed jokingly, ruffling the brunette’s hair with a wide grin, “C’mon kid, sing for me!”

“Nooo,” Dipper wailed pitifully as he pulled the covers over his head. The young man’s face felt like it was burning, and it was as red as a tomato.

“I’ll make you,”

Although Dipper couldn’t see Bill, he could practically hear the smirk in said demon’s bantering tone. With a huff, the brunette threw the covers off of himself and scowled at his lover. The expressions between the two contrasted greatly, one a menacing glower and the other radiant with playfulness.

“You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?”

Bill nodded enthusiastically, “Never!”


End file.
